Angel:A Maximum Ride Novel
by Holyleef
Summary: the seventh maximum ride book fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in her bed holding a note and looking out into the window. I could hear Gazzy and Iggy playing video games downstairs from all the noise. I knew Angel was out helping Dylan fly some and Nudge was looking at one of her magazines.

Who was missing? You guessed it. _Fang._ My best friend, my right-winged man, my soul-mate and boyfriend. He had got the idea to leave the flock. He said he wanted to protect me in his letter. Yup. A letter not even face to face.

Here I am the indestructible Maximum Ride, sitting in my room sobbing like a baby. I had been in my room for nearly a week. A week ago he left. My flock knew that I was this way. I sighed. I then put the letter in my bedside table draw and stood up. I opened my window and jumped out. Then I let out my wings and took off.

I spotted Angel and Dylan down below. I Tucked in my wings and angled down toward them. She landed right in front of them.

"Hi Max!" Angel said to her." I'm telling Dylan about how we watched bats and hawks to help us fly."

I nodded." How's it going then?

"Alright, watch." Dylan said and jumped off the cliff.

You know, Fang but be pretty stupid to keep posting on this dang blog. Here's his today entry:

Yo,

I can't tell you where I am right now, for safety reasons, but I am working on finding some bird kids. Yesterday I went to New York and found a bird girl. Remember that one I told you guys about that we found in the Institute of Higher Living? Ya that girl. She said her name is Leaf. That is basically all for now

Fly on,

Fang.

So, her name was Leaf. I shrugged and jumped off the cliff outside again. I looked up to the clear blue sky. I was expecting to see hawks but instead I saw a black object speeding through the sky. I blinked my eyes and then it was gone.

_Ok, mind you can stop playing tricks on me._

_IT may be more than a trick, Max._


	2. Chapter 2

Angel's POV

We where flying. Max had had the idea that we do air shows again. So, here we where flying from Arizona to New York for the air show. Max had forbidden me to look in her mind, but hey? When has that ever stopped me.

It had something to do with Fang's Blog. Then she kicked me out of her mind, so I don't know what New York has to do with Fang's Blog.

We arrived at New York a few hours later. The CSM was there with Max's mom and Jeb. We had figured out the routine on the way, so we knew what we where going to do.

Max's POV

We where all ready for the Air Show now. We waited until the Military jets had finished until we went ahead and did out thing.

"Up and away!" I yelled to my flock and we jumped in the air and snapped out our wings. "Nudge to the left! Ig, to the right!" I said to them. "Dylan and Gazzy at the rear, Angel up with me! Total in the middle!" they went into there positions. Ya, they already knew what to do but oh well.

We kept the formation and flew a few feet from the ground and then we lined up in a straight line. One by one, we separated. "Do it Gazzy!" I yelled to him and he gave me a thumbs-up. He looked something out of his pocket and tossed it in the air. It exploded and rainbow colored sparks shot out. I heard the crowd go, "Ooo and Ahhh!"

My flock and I landed neatly on the ground. I squinted through the crowd as I saw a black figure. Once again I blinked and it was gone.

_Ok mind, you can stop that now!_

I flopped down on my bed in the hotel room. What a day. After the air show we went out to lunch with my mom and to my displeasure, Jeb. Yes, I know he did take a bullet for us (sorta see FANG: A Maximum Ride Novel), but I still dislike him. Then my mom insisted that she buy us clothes so off we went to the mall.

Of course Nudge loved it. Me? Not so much. After that we had a big dinner with the CSM. Now we came back to the hotel. Nudge and Angel are sharing the other Queen Bed in the Girl's room. The boy's have there own room. Total and Akila are sleeping in the girl's room and sharing the bed with me. I swear if I wake up and total is on my face he is so dead.

I walked over to the window and looked out it. "Hey! Lets go fly!" I yelled to Nudge and Angel and they nodded. I left a note for the boy's in case they came into the room and we where gone. Cause notes where no in with the flock. I started to unlock the window.

_Max, what you see isn't always as It seems. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the chapters being so short. I actully finished this yesterday but I wanted to get reviews on Chapter 1 and 2 before I uploaded it. Anyway..read!and I hope you enjoy it**

_Ok, voice, you're really annoying. _I said and the Voice didn't respond. I undid the window and Angel, Nudge, and I jumped out. We snapped out our wings and took off flying.

"Ooo! A hawk! You know, hawks are beautiful, especially that one! It's like brown and black and gray and white! Ooo! Look at the flip it just did!" Nudge was saying.

"Uh-huh, right Nudge." I said, I was used to this sorta of the non-stopping Nudge. But, my head was in the clouds. I was thinking. About a lot of stuff. The air shows, Fang, my flock, Fang, the voice, Fang, Jeb, Fang, my mom and Ella, fang, did I mention Fang?

_He'll come back Max. _

It took me a moment to realize that it was Angel and not the Voice. _Ya, in twenty years. _I thought to her.

_Maybe sooner than you think_

_Alright Angel you can stop that now._

"What are you talking about, Max?" Angel asked.

"Oh, sorry," I said, "Voice, hold up."

_Whatever, Voice._

_Just listen to me Max, _

_Fine, what do you want?_

_Look up._

I looked up. _Crap._ I thought, Flyboys.

"I thought they where destroyed!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Guess not, like the Erasers." I said." Time to kick some robot-butt!"

We sprung into action fighting off the Flyboys. I punched one straight in the face and off came it's head. "Guess, there not as strong as they used to be." I said.

Eventually we fought off all of them. Nudge did really good attracting some of the dead flyboy's metals to herself making a metal suit. No one was seriously injured though. We flew back to the hotel and landed in our room." What a day." I said and we all laughed. After Nudge and Angel went to sleep I pulled out our high-tect laptop we sorta stole. I went to Fang's Blog to see what he had posted today.

Yo,

Today, I was flying around when I heard a buzzing sound. Then I saw the flyboys. I thought they where coming for me but they turned away. Weird. Anyway till next time,

Fly on,

Fang

_So he is in New York! He was right by us and didn't even bother helping!_

_Max, type kroy wen in the search bar._

_Wha-Why?_

_Just do it._

_Fine…_

I typed it in and hit ENTER. The page reloaded and I was astonished at what I saw.

**Thats it ^^. Cliftheanger!! Review and Chapter four will come faster ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lots of stuff happen in this one ^^. I thought since it was called ANGEL, Angel should be more of a main character. So here she is more action in her part.**

Dear Max,

I have gotten control of my invisibility powers. I really was helping your guys today. I know you can't really read this but posting it on here with a special password makes me feel better. Anyways, you fought great today! Great job chucking off that Flyboy's head. You almost nearly hit me! Ah well. Max I am looking forward to meeting you in less than 19 years.

Till then,

Fang.

Huh. Well then, I guess. Pff. 19 years. That's still a long time!

Today we preformed another Air Show. Then we decided to go Fly with the hawks. We were flying with them for a long while. I flew a bit away from the flock to a group of hawks and we where flying around. Then I felt something hit my wing, hard. I was helpless I couldn't fly with only one wing! I started to plummet down to the ground.

I woke up laying on a hard rocky surface. I straightened up and looked around. My left wing was bloody. I looked up and saw my flock coming down towards me.

"Max!" Nudge squeaked." Are you okay!"

I sat up." Ya, fine." I said.

"What happened?" Dylan asked.

"Dunno." I answered him. "One moment I was flying the next I was on the ground."

"I'm talking about your wing." He said.

"Oh, something hit it. I think it was a bullet." I explained.

"Can you fly?" Nudge asked.

"Yep." Nope!

In the end Iggy and Dylan had to carry me back to the hotel. My mom had a look at my wing.

"One week." She said." Off the wing for a week"

"Mom, that means two-three days." I said reminding her we healed fast.

That meant tomorrow I missed the Air Show. The Flock voted Angel to lead it which I agreed with. While they where gone one question burned in my head. _How did I survive that fall?_

I had a look at Fang's Blog.

Yo,

Well Leaf and I went looking for some other bird kids today. We didn't find any. It looks as if we'll have to go elsewhere.

Fly on,

Fang

I closed the laptop and sighed. _Got another password, Voice?_ I asked and waited for an answer. Of course as usually the Voice did not answer my questions.

Angel's POV

"To the left Total!" She yelled. They where doing ok in the Air show. "Ig! Dive down! 9 o'clock!" The flock had left her in charage. Yes they left a seven year old in charge. I'm not a little kid anymore. I've seen things that you only see in nightmares.

We finished the Air Show successfully. We where already to get back to the hotel and rest. But the universe had other plans for us. We where flying back to the hotel when suddenly a large net landed on me, Total, and Dylan. "Go! Fly!" I yelled to the rest. And they flew. Then we where caught.

Max's POV

I was sitting in my bed when the door opened. Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy came running in." Hey, how was the Ai-"I started then realized something was wrong." What happened?" I asked urgently realizing that Angel, Total and Dylan where missing.

"They got caught!" Nudge exclaimed. "Erasers! They threw a net over them as we where flying back."

_No!_ I promised Angel that she would never be taken back to the School!

I jumped out of my bed. I grabbed my windbreaker." Let's fly" I said grabbing my backpack and jumping out the window. I snapped out my wings and flew. Hey my wing still hurt but I could fly. No one was taking them to the school.

**Review plz! Chapter 5 will come faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So…I went to check my email for FanFiction stuff and I had like SO many mails about this story. **** thanks! Keep reviewing!**

"Max, do we even know where we are going?" Iggy asked some time later.

_80 degrees north, 50 degrees west._

"Yes! If you haven't forgotten I got the voice!" I yelled back to him. He shut up and we kept flying. We fly through the night. I could tell that they were exhausted, and my wing was killing me. We stopped in the middle of a forest and rested. My small flock fell asleep. But I was still awake.

Angel's POV

I sat in a cage. We where brought to this place. Somewhere up north. I was all alone. Dylan was taken away first and then Total a couple minutes ago. I hoped Max would get here soon. I knew she was coming. She always did. A whitecoat came and took out a shot.

I cowered in the corner. We had some bad memories with shots. The whitecoat laughed and then an Eraser came in and grabbed my cage and put it on a cart. They wheeled me into a room and took me out of the cage and the left. I heard a click on the door and I knew it was locked. I looked and saw some other experiments in here.

There was what looked like a Mouse-Human and then a green person with scales. And many many more experiments. I looked around for Dylan or Total. No one was there. Then I spotted a head of blond hair. I got excited thinking it was Max, then I realized it was not Max. But she looked very familiar. She had wings and looked about 14-15.

The bird-kid looked at me and I looked at her. "H-Hello," she said to me

"Hi." I said back. Who was she?

"You're that kid! That one with the other bird-kids! Who set us free from the Institute!"

_Oh, her!_

"Oh, Ya huh." I replied. "How did you get caught then?"

"I was flying around and a net caught me." She explained.

"Oh, me to well and my friend and dog." I said.

"Dog?" she asked

"My dog, Total" I replied.

"Oh! Total, I remember him he was there with us!" She said," By the way, I'm Leaf, and I have something to tell you."

Max's POV

I heard a snap. And jumped up on high alert. I looked out but saw nothing. I then looked around, but nothing was there.

I did not settle but stood there standing as still as a predator hunting for prey. Then I heard another snap of a twig and some leaves rustling then the flapping of wings. I flew up into the sky at the same time. No birds, no nothing. There was only one living thing that could move like that. Fang.

Angel's POV

"Hurry up! They are coming!" I said urgently to Leaf. We had just escaped the room. They must not have expected up to fly into the air vent and jump out in a empty room. Now, we ran through the place looking for Total and Dylan. I slowed my pace as I entered a room with cages. Then I spotted them

"Hold the door!" I said and worked on unlocking there cages. After they were open I smashed out the window. And all four of us jumped out.

Leaf separated from us saying she had somewhere to go. Then we went to find Max. Max and I nearly collided with each other once we spotted each other. We then flew back to the hotel. I pretended to go to sleep but I was really listening to Max's mind.

_..com _**(Don't really know website)**

_Yo,_

_Left "place" today. Went to another place. Can't say where for safety reasons though. _

_Fly on,_

_Fang._

_Voice? Hello? You here?_

I had an idea.

_Hello Maximum._

_Angel! Get out of my freaken head!_

I started to giggle and Max through a pillow at me." Night Max!" I said

Max glared at me. Apparently someone didn't like me in there head.

Max's POV

When I woke I turned on the laptop and saw an alert message on it. It read:

NEW MESSAGE FROM FANG

My heart nearly stopped as I saw the message. As Nudge and Angel where starting to wake up I closed the laptop not wanting them to see the message if it was another love letter.

"Alrightly! Pack up!" I said. "We are outa here in one hour." Then I went and pounded on the Boy's door. "WAKE UP IN THERE!"

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, lots of POV's in this one, I think my longest one yet, maybe chapter 5 was longer idk**

Angel's POV

"Where are we going, Max?" Gazzy asked as we where flying.

"The Beach," Max replied.

"The beach!" I squealed. I just LOVED the beach! I looked over at Dylan who didn't seem thrilled about the beach. I reached out to his mind.

_The beach? Gah, I don't know how to swim! Looks like I'm sitting on the shore!_

I giggled to myself, And the others looked at me, "Don't mind me, just a little seven year old." I said and Max raised and eyebrow at me. I gave her my smile and she looked away.

We arrived at the beach sometime later and we went and played in the water. Since Dylan didn't know I could breath underwater, I spooked him. Ha Ha.

Max's POV

I leaned against a rock watching my flock play in the water. I laughed as Angel scared Dylan. I then stared up into the sky as it started to become night. I couldn't help remembering that one day we went to the beach a long time ago.

The time when everything was perfect. I take that back almost perfect. Fang wasn't my boyfriend then.

I looked back over to the flock. They seemed happy. "I'll be back!" I yelled to them and then flew off. I loved night flying. It helped me get my thoughts together.

I looked forward and saw a speeding object coming toward me. I didn't even have time to think before it collided with me. I was sent spiraling downward. I straightened myself out and flew upward. I was dazed for a moment. What the heck was that?

I looked all around for signs of the object but it was no where. I flew down to a ledge and sat down, my feet dangling across it.

Angel's POV

Max had been gone for a while. Where was she? "Be back!" I said as and flew off.

After a bit I decided to go back to the others. Then I heard a deep voice say my name. "Angel."

Max's POV

I took out the laptop to check Fang's Blog, but he had not updated it. Then I remembered the message. I went to my inbox and saw a email. I was reluctant to look at it but I did. I click on it.

Max,

I know I said I wouldn't talk to you for twenty years but something's up. I was snooping around the School's ruins yesterday and I found something very interesting. Click on the link to see it.

I clicked.

_OH MY FREAKEN GOSH_

Nudge's POV

I splashed Gazzy with water and I giggled. "Nudge!" The Gasman said.

We kept playing in the water for a long time. Then I noticed that it was very late. I looked around but Max nor Angel where no where to be seen. They had left a long time ago.

"Hey!" I yelled to the others and they looked over at me. "Don't you think they should be back by now?"

Iggy shrugged. "Don't worry, they'll be back."

I wasn't convinced.

Max's POV

It was a detailed form of what I'm guessing was the school's plan. The newest thing was:

November 16th 2010, release Human canines, and Robots to destroy the world.

I stared at the page for a moment. Then I looked at the date. October, 26th.

_Max, they are in New York City. _The voice said.

I was about to respond to the Voice when I heard the flapping of wings above me. I looked up and spotted Angel and someone else. _Fang!_

_**Review plz!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait, I was busy this week. Anyways I entered that contest on , wish me luck!**

I closed the laptop and tossed it aside. Then I flew up to them. Angel had a huge smile on her face. I looked up at Fang. He had one of her rare smiles on his face. All three of us hugged. Then he broke the hug his face looked serious.

"Did you read the email?" Fang asked and I nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"The Voice says there in New York." I said," Lets go get the rest of the flock." Then we flew off. After a series of excited yells and hugs for Fang we flew off to New York.

Fang led us into a shack. Inside where three other kids. One the recognized from the institute, Leaf. There was another who was around 14 with brown hair. She looked up as we walked in. Then there was a boy about the age as Angel.

Fang introduced them. "This is Leaf, Jessica, and Chris. I met them around here."

We all said hello. Angel and Gazzy seemed to get along with Chris. Fang, Leaf, and I discussed the plan while Iggy, Nudge and Jessica talked.

"So, we just have to find them." I said. "We should split up into three teams." Fang and Leaf nodded. I looked at the rest of them "Listen up!" I said and they looked at me. "We are splitting up into three teams. Fang, Iggy, and I will be on one team. Leaf, Nudge and Jessica on another and Angel, Gazzy, and Chris on the last."

"Is it really a good idea to put a si-"Leaf got cut off.

"Seven! I'm seven!" Angel said

"Fine, seven year old, six year old and nine year old together alone?" she asked

"Leaf, they have experienced stuff that you only heard from Fang. I think they can handle this." I said and Leaf nodded still looking unsure.

In the end I, Fang, and Iggy went to the Insistue of Higher Living and around there. Leaf, Nudge, and Jessica went to search around New York. Angel, Gazzy, Chris went to search the skys.

We had to be very careful. We where completely silent as we walked down the subway walls and to the cage door. Instead of me kicking it down like I would have liked to Iggy unhooked it and we walked to the door which Iggy did too. No one was in the room. We walked into the place where the cages where and no one was there either. We could have really used Nudge here to check the computer. Then we heard a clatter and a rustle and then arms grasped me, Fang, and Iggy.

Angel's POV

We flew through the sky. I wished Max had put Nudge with me. Cause, Gazzy and Chris where discussing bombs. We had been flying around for what seemed for like ever. Nothing was happening. I think that Max had most likely hit the jackpot with the Insistue. I sighed and the looked on ahead. I noticed pairs and pairs of yellow gleaming eyes through the clouds. Uh-oh. Erasers.

Leaf's POV

I walked through the streets with Jessica and Nudge. So far so good. We had bought six hotdogs earlier, two for each of us. I was munching on my second already.

"Shoot!" I heard Nudge say and saw some ketchup on her skirt. "This is new too!" She looked and saw a fast food place." I'll get right back, I'm going to wash this off."

"Be quick!" I warned as she nodded and ran inside. Still Nudge did not come out five minutes later nor ten minutes.

Max's POV

I kicked and punched the person behind me until they released me. I saw that Fang and Iggy had done the same. Then we started to attack the erasers. I kicked, kneeled, punched, elbowed and anything else them but there was still to many.

_Max, left draw of the desk. Teasers._

I listened to the voice and looked in the draw. I tossed two of them to Fang and Iggy and we tased them.

Yes we are evil.

"Lets scram!" I shouted and we ran out the door then out of the tunnel and up and away-ed it to the sky.

**Review plz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8! There will be nine chapters and then an epilogue! Maybe a sequel if I get enough reviews! And if you like warrior cats I am writing a warriors story and I am also writing another maximum ride fanfic so… watch for those! Oh and I sorta forgot about Dylan…so lets just say he went with Jeb or something lol.**

"We found them." Fang said a while later.

"No freaken duh," I commented. We where trying to find the others right now. Angel's little group was on the schedule first. But, my freaky little mind-reader was no where to be seen.

"Maybe they went back to the shack?" Fang suggested.

"Maybe…" I replied and we flew down to it. We entered the shack and saw Leaf and Jessica in here. No Nudge.

"Max, Fang, Iggy!" Leaf shouted as soon as we entered. "We where so worried that you guys got caught too!"

"Too?" I asked.

"Nudge was caught." Leaf said.

"What?" I gasped and she explained the whole thing. "We know where they took her. We found the erasers." I said and they nodded. "It looks as if Angel, Gazzy, and Chris have gotten caught too."

"To the Insistue?" Fang suggested and I nodded.

"To the Insistue."

"Quiet!" I whispered to Leaf as her foot skidded against the ground. We walked quietly down the subway tunnel and then to the gate that was still knocked down. Stepping over it, we walked to the door. "Ig?"

"On it." Iggy said and unlocked the door.

Before we went inside I said, "Okay, First priority to find the flock then we try to get out, fighting as a last resort, kay?" they nodded." Lets go."

We located the cages quickly. But nothing was in any of them. Then we heard a door creak open and someone stepped out holding Angel by her hair. She seemed to be unconscious. But it was too dark see the person holding her.

"Take one step," the person said and took out a knife, "And she dies." The person steps out into the light. We all gasped.

**Sorry for it being so short! Chapter 9 WILL be the longest by far lol. If you want to see who the person is then.. find out this riddle thingy: send me the answer and I will tell you if its right or not.**

_**Ngiruncjebhhncn uenbshbfjnnvuue bubnmmskj**_

_****_

_**Ttrngnmmemmememe**_

**There is a hidden word in there.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Everyone guessed it right! Anyways sorry for the wait! I have been really busy with school! End of the school year teaches assigning huge assignments! Anyways, here it is! Chapter 9 the last chapter! Enjoy! R and R plz!**

"Jeb!" I growled. _I knew it! I knew he couldn't be trusted!_ I looked at Fang and he had the same look on his face as me, betrayal. Jeb had betrayed us.

"Let her go!" I demanded.

Jeb chuckled." I don't think so." He brought the knife closer to Angel's throat. "You are going to do exactly as I say."

I swallowed. I wouldn't listen to him…but if I didn't Angel would die.

_Max, do what I say_. The Voice said

_Fine, what?_

_Nod. Then listen to him, trust me. _

I clenched my fists and nodded.

"Good, good." Jed said and some erasers walked in. They grabbed out arms and put us into cages. We did not fight it. I hoped the voice was right.

We where loaded up into a truck. Jeb tossed Angel into a cage with us. But, no Gazzy, Nudge or Chris.

We seemed to be driving for hours. Then we arrived at our destination. We where brought inside and tossed into a room. They locked the doors. Luckily they didn't search us and Iggy unhooked his cage. He unlocked all of ours also.

Angel still had not waken up. I sighed. "Okay gang, get some rest." I said and they obeyed.

I was awoken to soft whispering and shaking of me. I sleepily opened my eyes and saw Angel looking at me.

"Angel!" I said and she hugged me. "Are you okay?" I asked

Angel nodded. "Max I have to tell you someth-" she didn't get to finish. The door opened and I sat up straight. My flock woke up from the light. Three people walked in. Jeb, an erasers, and wait for it…Dylan.

"Max." Dylan greeted me.

"Dylan." I said slightly growling.

"Where going to play a little game." He said ignoring me. " If you win, I set you free. If I win though, you die."

_Go along with it. _The Voice said

"What is it?" I asked.

"You fight me." Dylan said.

_Heck yah!_

"Your on!" I said.

I stood in the outside field as ready as ever. My flock was in their cages thought. I grinded my teeth as I looked at my opponent.

"Ready?" Jeb said, "FIGHT!"

I ran at Dylan as fast as I could but he suspected it and flew up into the air before I reached him. I turned to look at him but he was not there.

_Max! behind you!_ The Voice said

I then kicked my back foot behind me and hit Dylan hard. I turned around swiftly. Once again he was gone. I growled to myself and then looked for him.

_Max- _The Voice started but it was too late. Dylan punched me in the cheek. He smirked thinking that had hurt a lot. Nope. I swung my foot at his feet and knocked him down then I kicked him. He rolled a few feet then sprang up trying to punch me again.

He missed by centimeters. This fight was going on for to long. I took a second to look at Angel and she nodded.

_Okay, Angel, tell the flock this…_

I flew up about a hundred feet in the air teasing Dylan to follow me. When I saw he was coming at me I flew up some more and then higher and higher. I moved from left to right him still chasing me.

After what seemed like hours I landed on the ground in the field. Dylan landed across from me. I looked at the cages that had held my flock. They where empty. I smirked to myself. The plan had worked.

**FLASHBACK**

_Okay Angel, tell the flock this: To Iggy, take the bobby pin from his pocket to unlock his cage. Then have him unlock Jessica, Leaf, you and Fang. I will be distracting everyone, no one will notice you guys leaving. Fly off to a safe area, I'll find you._

**END FLASHBACK**

I threw Dylan a strong kick to the chest causing him to cough and fall to his knees. That was all I needed. I jumped into the sky, snapping out my wings. I boosted my speed and flew off as fast as I could.

But then I heard it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed I looked down to see Nudge laying motionless on the ground.

Anger flashed in my eyes. I flew back down Punching and kicking Dylan and Jeb( the only two in the area) as hard as I could. I then realized that Jeb and Dylan had fallen unconscious. I picked up Nudge in my arms. I looked around for Gazzy or Chris. I found then in a cage. I took them out and we flew off.

As night fell us three and Nudge went to my mom's house. She would know what to do. I gave Mom no time to speak as I violently knocked on the door and she opened it. I laid Nudge on the couch and my Mom looked at her.

"She seems fine… Wait… I think her wings are broken. Yes, they are." She said. "Three weeks, no not one three weeks to heal."

I left the next to go off and find Fang and them. I was gone for three days.

I entered the Subway in New York swiftly running down the tunnel and into the little town inside. I looked around for any of them. Then I spotted a head of black hair. "Fang!" I yelled and he turned to me. I ran towards him, his arms open. We hugged for a couple moments. Then I said, "Where's everyone else?"

"Over there." Fang said pointing. I spotted Iggy, Leaf, and Jessica sitting in a dark corner.

"Seriously, a dark corner? Is black still your uniform." I joked.

"Maybe" Fang said and we walked over to the three bird kids.

We then flew back to my mom's house. I had explained what had happened on the flight back so there where no need for questions when we arrived.

Once again.. I am happy…

**THE END!**

**Well except for the epilogue…**


	10. Epilouge

**EPILOGUE!**

We arrived back at the new Colorado house one week ago. Nudge is mobile again and her wings are almost healed. Angel seems somewhat back to her little seven year old self. Gazzy and Iggy are back to there old games. Oh? Fang and I? Where together again. Fang promised to never leave again.

Where's the others? Leaf, Chris, and Jessica? They left. They wanted to set out on their own. They had gotten along with us fine its what Dylan said months ago about keeping bird kids alive by spreading out.

Where is Dylan? Oh I really do not know. He hasn't turned up at our doorstep so I don't know. Jeb is another story.

He called yesterday I said hello and he said hi and I hung up. Jeb is a backstabbing, lying, traitor, jerk. He pretended to be our friend and then we went and almost killed Angel and broke Nudge's wings.

Anyway, Fang and I were currently flying in the sky. The sun was setting creating a perfect light. We flew up to each other. Then we shared a passionate kiss.

**THE END…..?**

**DUN DUN DUN! R AND R PLZ**


End file.
